Always and Forever
by RubyMoonz
Summary: He said he would wait for her. He said that no matter how much time passed, he would be there when she returned, always. When he hears his name, he knows she has come back to him. Feelings are confessed, hands intertwined. He loved her, forever and always.


The young man continued to scribble down on the note. He needed to finish this before he head out for the night. It had to do with one of his patients and pertaining to their medication dosage. She had made quite the claim of wanting to increase her dosage. Her pains were coming back but Jude wasn't sure if the increase was necessary. He would have to evaluate her tomorrow. He wrote that down and shifted from his desk. He'd turn that in at the front desk and head home.

Jude Mathis had a smile on his face when he left the hospital. At twenty years old, he was an accomplished young man. A doctor in his own right, Jude spent most of his time at the hospital in II Fan. His work mostly consumed him but he always found time to hang out with his co-workers and send letters to his friends. He didn't want to become like his parents. Jude wasn't going to neglect his friends.

The walk home was good. The evening air felt nice and though Jude wanted to get home right away, he stopped. His golden brown eyes stared at the people that passed him, which reminded him of five years ago. It was just after their journey ended but he could still feel her. It was like her presence had still lingered with him, even after their separation. Sighing, Jude set off when he heard something call out to him in a faint whisper.

"_Jude."_

He looked around but no one around him had said it. Again, his name was called but a little bit louder this time.

"_Jude."_

He knew that voice! It had been years since he had truly seen her or heard from her! Without much thought, the young man pushed through the crowd, running towards the voice. His ebony hair flowed as the wind blew against it. His hair had grown but he had cut it recently, styling it to where some of it was spiked out. Regardless, he ran as fast as he could. She was here, back to see him. That could only explain why he heard her calling his name. Jude knew her voice from anywhere!

What surprised him most was when he stopped in front of the door of his own apartment.

His hand touched the doorknob and he hesitated for a moment. Jude wasn't sure if he could live with the disappointment if she wasn't really there. Yet, he knew she would be. Milla had never given him a reason to doubt her, ever.

When the door swung open, he walked in before closing the door. He turned on the lights before walking into the living room.

And there she sat.

Their eyes met and Milla stood up from where she sat on his couch. She smiled at him and said, "Hello Jude."

For a moment, Jude didn't say anything. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her. Still the same long blonde hair, same fuchsia eyes, strong and proud, and her stance showed confidence. It didn't hit him fully until a moment later, but he was actually a bit taller than her. A few inches, actually! He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"Jude?"

Shaking his head, he closed the distance between them. "Milla! I can't believe you're here."

"I thought I would visit you." She was still smiling and Jude felt his lips widen as well.

Before he knew it, his arms had enclosed her, bringing her in. She was actually here, in his arms. It had been years and he missed her. Milla didn't do anything before she slowly returned the hug. Jude took a breath, taking her scent in. When he pulled back, he had a real smile on his face. "I'm so glad to see you again."

Milla stared at him for a long moment before saying, "You have grown Jude."

He let out a chuckle. "It's been a few years since we've last seen each other. I imagine I've grown at least a little since you've last seen me."

"Not as much as you have." She pulled back from their embrace and looked him over some more. "Now I have to look you in the eyes."

It just felt nice to have her in his presence. It was like she had never really left, not really. "Here, let me cook you some dinner and we can talk some more."

Jude almost laughed because that look Milla got when he mentioned food. She immediately asked him what he was going to cook and he answered as they both went to his kitchen. When he finally got started, Milla chatted with him, asking of the others. Jude told her how everyone was doing as he continued to cook. It wasn't hard to fix the food while talking to Milla, though he was surprised he hadn't burn anything because he was just so happy to have her here.

He laughed when Milla almost started to drool as dinner was getting closer to being done. He asked Milla if she could set up the table, to which she did, though he had to tell her where the plates and such were. He placed the plates of food and got them some drinks. Milla was already getting a plate ready when he placed her drink down. He got his own plate ready and as he began to eat, he asked Milla how she had been doing.

And that's what they did for a couple of hours. They merely talked and caught up in each other's lives. Jude was really just happy to have her back. Yet, as the conversation dwindled down and they moved back to the living room, the question finally came out of Jude's mouth.

"How long are you staying?" She didn't answer him for a moment. Jude wanted an answer to how long he had with her. "Milla?"

"Jude, I can't stay here forever. You know I have to go back but I was granted time to visit you." She answered truthfully.

Jude looked down, unable to really so much else except, "How long?"

"Until tomorrow."

So she wasn't staying for long, huh. Jude wasn't sure how he felt about this and as the silence grew, Jude wanted to do something. Anything!

"Jude, I'm sorry I can't stay longer." Milla said, placing her hand on his, squeezing it.

He looked at her and realized how close they were. She held his gaze and he bit his lower lip. Jude didn't want to deny his feelings for Milla, feelings he had for a long time. He thought she might feel the same but he couldn't quite tell. It was the main reason he never told her of them because he wasn't sure what her answer would be. Nor was he sure if they could even have a relationship. He was human and she was a spirit but if she was leaving tomorrow, then he at least wanted to tell her the truth. When would he see her again? Another few years, a decade? He couldn't wait that long to tell her his real feelings.

Milla was about to say something else when Jude leaned in, catching her lips. She let out a cute gasp but didn't seem to pull away. Jude felt a surge of excitement course through him as his hand moved to her waist and brought her closer. Milla seemed a bit unsure what Jude was doing but didn't resist. His hand slowly slid up her arm before stopping at her neck. He could feel the cloth of her blue and white garb but also the heat of her skin.

She was the one to pull back. Jude stared down at her, breathless. Milla's face had a tint of red to it yet she stared at him before saying in a hushed whisper, "Jude..."

"Milla, I love you. I've loved you for a long time." He didn't want to hid his feelings anymore, not when she would be gone tomorrow.

"Jude, I can't stay with you forever. I always have to leave you." She stared at him and though she hadn't said it, he knew that she wanted to stay with him, at least that's what he thought she meant.

"Then I'll wait for you to come back to me. Even if it means I have to wait years for you." He leaned in closer, their heads touching. "I'll always wait for you Milla."

She stared at him, their eyes never leaving each other. He could see everything in those eyes and in turn, it felt like those eyes peered into his own soul. When she finally spoke, it was in a soft whisper and with pink-tinted cheeks. "I love you too, Jude."

Jude smiled before leaning in, his lips touching hers softly. Tonight was _his_ night with her.

For tomorrow, she would be gone. Tomorrow, he would be waiting for her to return to him. No matter how much time passed for them, he would always have her in his heart. Milla Maxwell, Lord of the Spirits, had captured his heart. There was no denying these feelings. They journey not only made them closer but he felt like he had found an even greater purpose because of it. It was all thanks to her, to Milla.

He had spoken the truth, that even if it was years before he saw her again, he would wait. Their hands entwined...forever.

* * *

**AN: Yet another Jude/Milla fic because it seems like this section needs some. Besides, I love making these when I get bored. Anyway, this was written for a friend and I decided to share this one as well. This section needs fluff! Plus, I'm excited to play this it comes to America next year. Expect more once I play it.  
**

**All you need to know is that I decided to keep ToX2 stuff out of this because I haven't seen much of it and didn't want to confuse people. The only thing close to it is the clothes that Milla wears in ToX2 and how Jude's hair is styled in ToX2. That's all that is similar. Basically, Jude hasn't seen Milla since the end of ToX1 and he's 20 right now and smexy as hell. :D **

**ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoyed! I have to get back to the Abyss and Homestuck fandom. Maybe Graces too once I beat the game here soon. xD**


End file.
